The Wedding of Beth Green- I think I (don't) want to marry you
by MoggieFish
Summary: Beth Greene, the youngest Greene daughter is about to get married to the man her Daddy wants her too. Yet looking back over the years, Beth has every right to be nervous of her wedding day. It's clear that Jimmy isn't the one she wants. But will Merle Dixon, the man Beth is slowly falling in love with, be able to stop the young girl from making a huge mistake? AU Rating is now M
1. Chapter 1

_**The Wedding of Bethany Greene- I think I want to marry you! Written By** **Dallas Jackson**_

**Disclaimer: This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from AMC's The Walking Dead. All characters in this story are the creations of Robert Kirkman for which I claim no ownership over. The story follows Beth Greene on her wedding day in a cliché move about marrying the wrong man. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official storyline. I gain no profit from this storyline. Jimmy (Beth's first boyfriend in the series) was not given a surname; therefore Jimmy's surname has been taken from his actor's surname (James Allen McCune)**

**Fandom: The Walking Dead (TV Series)  
Rating: T (Because I'm paranoid)  
Pairing: Meth  
This is an AU fiction, where Merle is 39 years old (to which I believe would make Daryl at least 32) and Beth is 18 years old going on 19. I advise you that if you have problems with this pairing or the ages of the characters that you do not read the following Fanfiction.**

* * *

Today was the day. The day Bethany Greene would become Bethany McCune. She stood in front of the mirror, hands on her waist as she watched her sister bustle around her fixing her blonde hair into a low bun with the front being laced with white flowers to match her dress. Hershel, her Father, insisted that Beth should wear the very dress that her mother got married in. So there she stood in a delicate white vintage dress with sleeve lacing as her sister wiped away happy tears.

"Oh Beth" Maggie said as she wiped away more tears, "Jimmy's going to fall in love with you all over again"  
Beth sighed in reply to her sister, securing her cross around her neck, a present. "Am I doing the right thing though Mags?" She questioned, "I-I don't feel like I'm ready to marry anyone let alone Jimmy"  
"Beth you're doing the right thing. Jimmy's a nice boy and Daddy likes him"  
The blonde turned to face her sister, "I know Daddy likes him, but this is my life surely I should be the one to choose what my life will turn out to be like" she tore herself away from the mirror staring out into her farm, her home, down below. The exterior was aesthetically pleasing. The barn had been decorated with bunting with the food table set out in front, barrels were lain out filled with white flowers to match Beth and then there was the alter. It was simple, a wire frame really, again decorated with white and light pink flowers to match the bride to be. Beth leant against the windowsill watching as her Father, so much like Maggie, was bustling about outside making sure everything was perfect for his angel's big day. Maggie strolled by, wrapping a comforting arm around her sister,  
"What's wrong with Jimmy anyways?" she questioned, "I thought you loved him, you said yes to his marriage proposal!"  
Beth said nothing but pulled away from her sister, "It doesn't matter" Beth said as she got pulled into a memory.

* * *

She was crying that much could be seen. She was curled up at the bottom of a large tree, tears dripping into the wood below. She was covered in forming bruises as well as fresh cuts. A man watched from the trees, a deer corpse slung over his shoulder and squirrels tied to his belt. It was odd for him to see a crying girl in the woods, usually he'd see a wailing coyote or another hunter, but never a girl. He stepped forward, carelessly stepping on a twig which snapped under his weight. The girl sat up, leaves having entangled themselves into her hair. She watched the man cautiously as he still approached her.  
"What you doin out 'ere girlie?"  
Beth shrugged, bringing her knees to her chest and making herself as small as possible, "Had a fight" she mumbled. The man got closer, but not too close. He may have been an arsehole but he didn't want to scare the kid, she looked about 12 sat there sobbing her eyes out. He observed her, sneering when he caught sight of her cuts and dark bruises.  
"Did ya Pa beat you or summin?"  
The blonde girl shook her head, "No, no..."

"Who was it then?"  
"My boyfriend, he got a little angry after a few drinks with some friends..." she trailed off, glancing at the man, she held out a delicate hand, "I'm Beth Greene, who're you?"  
"Merle" the older man replied, not bothering with the surname, if the girl was smart she'd figure out who he was and scarper.  
"Do you have the time?"  
Merle stared at her, shaking her head. "Come on girlie, its best if you ain't in the woods when it gets dark, i'll walk you out of the forest then you can be on your merry way"

* * *

They had been walking for what Beth deemed as ages,  
"He can't be much of a boyfriend if he beats your ass"  
Beth clenched her wrist, "He was drunk, that's all. People always do stupid stuff when they're drunk, Daddy said so"  
"Well ya Pa's right." Merle glanced over at the girl, "How old are you anyways... don't look near old enough to have a boyfriend"  
"I'm 17" replied she, Beth glanced down at the squirrels that were swinging from the man's belt. He caught her looking,  
"You ever been huntin?"  
Beth shook her head, "Daddy never let me... he took me fishing though!"

They reached the clearing of the woods, where a road forked in two directions. He stared at the girl, he couldn't deny that she was a fine looking thing if you liked jailbait, which Merle didn't. Sure the guy came off as a creep and slept with every hooker he came into contact with, and had been in jail more times than he could count. But he did not want to be put into jail for dating a minor.  
Beth held out her hand, remembering the manners her mama taught and drilled into her, "Well it was nice meeting you Mr Dixon, thanks for finding the road for me"  
Merle simply stared at the hand, turned on heel and left, trying to rid his mind of the image of the girl, and Beth watched him leave.

* * *

Beth was brought back to present day by her sister poking her hard in the side, "You alright Bethy?"  
Beth simply nodded, there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Hershel  
"Look at you Bethy"


	2. Chapter 2

**_The Wedding of Bethany Greene- I think I want to marry you! Written By Dallas Jackson_**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from AMC's The Walking Dead. All characters in this story are the creations of Robert Kirkman for which I claim no ownership over. The story follows Beth Greene on her wedding day in a cliché move about marrying the wrong man. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official storyline. I gain no profit from this storyline. Jimmy (Beth's first boyfriend in the series) was not given a surname; therefore Jimmy's surname has been taken from his actor's surname (James Allen McCune)**

**Fandom: The Walking Dead (TV Series)  
Rating: T (Because I'm paranoid)  
Pairing: Meth  
This is an AU fiction, where Merle is 39 years old (to which I believe would make Daryl at least 32) and Beth is 18 years old going on 19. I advise you that if you have problems with this pairing or the ages of the characters that you do not read the following Fanfiction.**

* * *

**I also wanted to clear some stuff up in case of any confusion in the last chapter. The reason why Merle wasn't in the usual 'dickish' state in which he is usually in was because Beth was in a foreign world where if spooked she would have ran off into the wilderness… this isn't the Walking Dead with the Walkers. This is Atlanta without the dead. Merle was pretty much treating Beth as though she was a deer or other game. **

**This story will not be updated for approximately two weeks due to a family vacation and wedding. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and it will be updated as soon as I arrive home. **

**Also yes there has been a slight change to the title.**

**Dallas Jackson**

* * *

Hershel Greene smiled at his girls,  
"Look at you Bethy, don't you look stunning." He took Beth's hands into his own, "Your Mother would be so proud"

Maggie once again wove her arms around Beth, "you're doing the right thing Beth, and Jimmy is the one. Oh you're gonna have such gorgeous kids!"  
"Maggie!"  
"Oh what, you know it's true Beth soon as you're married you're going to..."  
"Maggie" Hershel warned, Maggie sighed pulling herself away from Beth, she looked her sister directly in the eyes.  
"You have half an hour until the ceremony Beth" She grabbed her Father by the arm, "Come on Daddy, let's go make sure Jimmy's ready. God knows he's probably got his shirt on backwards"

The room fell into silence. Beth twirled the necklace around her fingers, a nervous habit. She fell onto her bed with little force, not wanting to ruin her mother's dress. She lifted up her pillow, underneath lay a journal, it was small in size roughly A5 and was decorated to the girl's wanting. She opened up the book, the pages falling onto the most dog-eared page. Beth had hardly written into her book instead opting to paste in meaningful photos and short passages. The particular page made her smile; to her it was still one of the best days of her life…

* * *

She parked up the car, grimacing as it grunted under the strain of the engine. Whacking the steering wheel she stepped out grabbing her purse. Daddy had bought her a new car and only three months down the line it had already broken down on her. She entered the mechanics, turning her nose up at the calendar that hung on the wall; she still didn't understand why men liked those calendars.

"Hello?" she called out, although there was no sounds of working machinery coming from inside. A mug of coffee sat on the table, Beth wrapped her hands around it. Stone cold. Whoever worked here hadn't been here for some time.  
"What you doin' here girlie?"  
Beth spun around, face to chest with none other than Merle Dixon.  
"My car" she told him, "it's new and its already gone and broke"  
Merle rolled his eyes, "you sure you been looking after it correctly?"  
Beth shrugged, "I'm not all that good with cars, Shawn usually handles all of that, or at least he did when he was around..."  
"He's dead then"  
"What?" Beth shook her head with a hint of a smile, "he's gone out of state to study. Shawn was all about cars but he doesn't have the time anymore due to him studying"

Merle rolled his eyes as he popped the trunk, "damn missy you got one huge pile of shit here" He pointed out all the flaws in the engine, "I'm surprised you even made it this far into the year driving this heap of junk"  
"Will you be able to fix it?"  
Merle grinned at her, "Oh yeah sugartits, Ol' Merle is the right one for the job"

Beth smiled at him, "Thanks Merle"  
"Yeah sure thing sugar"

* * *

"So how's the dating thing going?"  
Beth looked up from her book, he was clearly referencing the first time they met. Beth shifted a bit, in doing so folded her feet beneath her body. She shrugged, "It's going as well as it could be I suppose" she answered, "he's still out most nights with his friends getting high and drunk. He left me in some ghetto so he could go get high. It took me two hours to get back"  
Merle leant against the truck, "Why're you still with him then if he's a fucking arsehole?"  
"Daddy likes him, he says he's a good kid and one that he's be happy to introduce into the family." Beth sighed, "I'm supposed to be the good girl, Shawn is the perfect farmer's son going off to study dairy farming, because apparently that's an art form now. And I have to be the perfect Christian farmer's daughter because sure as hell Maggie won't"  
Merle shook his head, "You're lucky your Pa wants the best for you sugar, there's many that don't"

* * *

The truck now fixed Merle wiped his hands off on an oil pasted rag. "Well sugartits, learn to look after your car better, I ain't always gonna be around to fix it"  
"I'll try Merle" she answered as she dug into her purse and pulled out a small amount of cash, "here this is all I have on me, thanks for sorting out the truck, Daddy's gonna be thrilled!"  
He petted her on the head awkwardly, taking the cash from her as he watched her climb into the vehicle, '_damn she's got a sweet arse'  
_He watched her pull out onto the road, "Hey girlie!" he yelled out, "You know I don't actually work here right?"  
Merle laughed as he saw her fume inside her car, opting the safe choice of disappearing from the workplace and away from the attractive farmer's daughter known as Bethany Greene.

* * *

**I thought it might have been funny to have Merle just turn up at a Garage looking for things to work on unofficially when he stops at the exact one where Beth was parked up at. I dunno, I doubt it was funny. I hope you all have a lovely summer and I'll see you in two weeks! **  
**Dallas Jackson**


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Wedding of Bethany Greene- I think I want to marry you! Written By Dallas Jackson**_

**Disclaimer: This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from AMC's The Walking Dead. All characters in this story are the creations of Robert Kirkman for which I claim no ownership over. The story follows Beth Greene on her wedding day in a cliché move about marrying the wrong man. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official storyline. I gain no profit from this storyline. Jimmy (Beth's first boyfriend in the series) was not given a surname; therefore Jimmy's surname has been taken from his actor's surname (James Allen McCune)**

**Fandom: The Walking Dead (TV Series)****  
****Rating: T (Because I'm paranoid)****  
****Pairing: Meth****  
****This is an AU fiction, where Merle is 39 years old (to which I believe would make Daryl at least 32) and Beth is 18 years old going on 19. I advise you that if you have problems with this pairing or the ages of the characters that you do not read the following Fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter three **

Five months had passed since the first meeting of Beth Greene and Merle Dixon. Beth's 18th birthday had gone by a week before and had been a joyous occasion. The entire Greene family, Annette's family and close friends had joined the girl to celebrate her big day. Beth received few gifts, only those from close family. Jimmy had given Beth a bouquet of white roses, which Beth told her father she'd be leaving on her late mother's grave.

Beth's newly fixed truck was the topic of conversation at the party. Of course Hershel was pleased to find Beth's truck fixed but upon hearing that it was Merle Dixon who had fixed it, Hershel was in uproar- it took both Maggie and Shawn to calm him down.

"He didn't hurt you, did he Beth?" Jimmy asked for what seemed like the twelfth time.

"No" the girl replied with a sigh, sipping her lemonade,  
"You sure you're not just saying that cause he scared ya?"

"No Jimmy, he fixed my truck then left. Nothin more, nothin less"

Throughout the day her family continued to comment on the Dixon Brothers. Her cousins spoke mainly of the younger Dixon, Daryl (if Beth remembered correctly). According to them he was a fine specimen of a man and they 'wouldn't mind tapping that if their parents didn't find out'. Hershel Greene on the other hand did not like the Dixons, particularly their father,  
"They're all as bad as each other" Hershel said sternly, "Don't go mixing with them"

He didn't, in Beth's mind, seem to understand that all Merle did was fix her truck. In her father's eyes, any communication with the Dixons was suicide.

* * *

With a sigh Beth tugged on her boots and slung her bag over her shoulder. She excited the farmhouse with a quick glance at the hanging clock; she was late, very late. Beth was a trainee Hairdresser and while the hours were good, allowing the girl to continue her somewhat limited social life and schoolwork, the pay was far from. Waving to Hershel who was planting seeds in the raised flowerbeds, Beth jumped into truck. Her father grinned at her,

"Don't forget to pick up tonight's groceries!"

"Will do!" she called back.

Work was dull and long as it often was on slow days, and there was little for the blonde girl to do. She sat opposite her Boss who was counting today's profits while the girl drew up a shopping list. Scribbling down the last few items on her list Beth jumped when a loud knock rattled the windows. Turning sharply, Beth was surprised to find Merle Dixon stood by his Harley, an unlit cigarette hanging from his smirking mouth.

"Who's that?" her Boss, Alice, asked.

"A… friend" Beth replied, putting the shopping list in her pocket.  
Alice nodded, craning her neck to get a better look at the man; she glanced back at Beth with wide eyes,

"You're friends with Merle Dixon? Please tell me he ain't that guy you're seeing"  
Beth shook her head,  
"Good" Alice replied, "Don't want you messing with those Dixons"

Beth poked her head out of the salon door, "You're following me" it wasn't a question, it was a statement coming from the girl,

Merle chuckled, "Don't flatter yerself sugar, I'm just in the right place at the right time, and boy am I in the right place"

Beth huffed in annoyance, not believing the older man.

"What were you talking about with that woman?" he pointed at Alice who froze inside the shop upon him noticing her.  
"Just about you" she said, pushing past him and getting into her truck,  
"Wha' she say about me?"  
"To stay away from you" she smiled

She started the engine,  
"Where ya going?" he asked still looking pissed from the previous comment,

"Shopping" she said out of the window reversing, "come with if ya want Merle"  
"Okay" replied he, "But only so none of them nasty rednecks make a pass at ya"

* * *

Merle parked his bike as close to Beth's truck as he possibly could. She glared at him, trapped in the driver's seat. In return of the glare, Merle stuck up his middle finger.

'What an ass' she thought.

Feeling sick of being trapped in her own truck, Beth resorted to climbing out of the truck window, bum first, an extremely awkward way but great for Merle none the less.

'What a great ass' he thought.

Beth glared at him again, tutting under her breath. She stormed towards the supermarket, Merle following shoulders slumped, he wasn't used to domestic activities like this.

"So wha' you buying exactly?"

"Groceries" she replied, shoving a basket into his chest followed by various vegetables. Merle glared at them, the concept of vegetables seemingly foreign to him. Beth continued down the aisles throwing in vegetables, fruit and carbohydrates as she saw fit.

"Well, well, if it ain't the farmer's precious daughter and the infamous redneck Dixon" It was Shane Walsh, one of the officers from the local police department. Merle turned towards the voice snarling,  
"I didn't know you were into jailbait Merle" Walsh chuckled looking between the two, "Whatever would your father say Miss Greene?"

Merle grabbed onto Beth's elbow, the basket falling to the ground, he held on so tightly that her face was scrunched up in pain. Beth glanced between the two, "It's okay Shane, Merle's just helping me do a bit of shopping no harm" she smiled at him before taking Merle's hand in her own and walked off down a randomly chosen aisle.

"What a fucking asshole, fuck me what a prick"  
Beth dropped Merle's hand and spun around to face him, "He happens to be a valued member of our Church"  
Merle shrugged, "Christian or not that guys a massive prick, nicked me more times that I can count. Promise me one thing girlie, stay away from him"

The two continued on their shop, arriving at the tills. Merle refused to help pack, "It's a woman's job," he told her

Merle sat on his Harley watching the young girl pack up her truck.  
"Hey girlie!" he called out to her with a smirk, "want another piece of advice? Stay away from me, I don't need no jailbait in my life" and with that he drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Wedding of Bethany Greene- I think I want to marry you! Written By Dallas Jackson_**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from AMC's The Walking Dead. All characters in this story are the creations of Robert Kirkman for which I claim no ownership over. The story follows Beth Greene on her wedding day in a cliché move about marrying the wrong man. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official storyline. I gain no profit from this storyline. Jimmy (Beth's first boyfriend in the series) was not given a surname; therefore Jimmy's surname has been taken from his actor's surname (James Allen McCune)**

**Fandom: The Walking Dead (TV Series)****  
****Rating: T (This will be raised in the next chapter to M)****  
****Pairing: Meth****  
****This is an AU fiction, where Merle is 39 years old (to which I believe would make Daryl at least 32) and Beth is 18 years old going on 19. I advise you that if you have problems with this pairing or the ages of the characters that you do not read the following Fanfiction.**

**AU- I want to say a quick thank you to those who have favourite and followed this story, it means an awful lot to me. I also want to say thank you to those who have reviewed as again, it means the world to me. Thank you all so much.**

* * *

Chapter 4 

Beth Greene sat at her desk until the equations started to blur together. She had been over them a thousand times and they still made no sense. Closing the textbook she made a note to ask Hershel to help later. Whatever it took, Beth wasn't ready to give up. With a determined look, she headed down to the kitchen. Maggie stood by the cooker, dropping cut vegetables into a bolognaise sauce; pasta was cooking in the pot beside.

"Where's daddy?" Beth asked sitting down at the table.

"He was invited to dinner by Rick, isn't that nice" Maggie placed a plate in front of her sister,  
"I need help with some equations"  
"Well, Daddy can help you later, he'll be back around 11"

The two began to eat in silence. Maggie coughed awkwardly, "Hey Beth?" She asked, "Could you go to Jimmy's for a few hours? I'm gonna go see Glenn and Daddy doesn't want you in the house alone"  
"I'm 18!"  
"I know that" Maggie said quickly, "But you know Daddy, he only wants what's best for you"  
Beth pushed her plate away, her appetite vanishing, "Well I'd better be off then" she said grabbing her purse, "You owe me big time!"  
"I know"

* * *

Beth chose not to go to Jimmy's, instead opting to go for a walk. She walked until her feet ached. Dropping to the floor, she laughed at where she had ended up, the exact place where she had first met Merle. Beth stiffened as she heard twigs snap beneath the weight of something big. She was frozen, unable to move. The footsteps were getting closer until suddenly, a scream caught in Beth's throat; an arrow embedded itself in the tree behind Beth's ear. A man approached, he looked none too pleased…

"The hell you doin out here kid?" he asked, his voice rough.

She couldn't help but notice how much it sounded like Merle's southern drawl. Beth couldn't see the man clearly but she knew he must have been frowning.

"You're the one that nearly shot me," she yelled at him,

The man said nothing, instead opting to inch closer towards the teenager.

"What you doin out here?"  
"My sister wanted to get rid of me so she could go see her boyfriend"  
The man chuckled, "My brother does the same, but wiv' hookers instead of long-term girlfriends"

Beth pulled a face, 'Hookers' she thought with disgust, 'what a vile man that must be'

"Where abouts you live kid? It ain't safe to be out here at this time"

Beth chose to ignore the 'kid' comment, "I live a few miles back, on the Greene farm, you know it?"  
The man grunted, the girl didn't know whether to take that as a yes or a no.  
"You need to get home then, I suppose your pa wouldn't be too happy knowing his precious daughter was lost in the woods…"  
So he did know the farm. Well that cleared that up.

The man slung the crossbow over his back and extended a hand out towards Beth, "I'll take ya back to mine and then drive ya home"  
Beth stared at the hand, shaking her head, "That's awfully kind of you but you're a stranger and Daddy told me to never follow strangers"

The guy grunted with annoyance, Beth could imagine him rolling his eyes, "Name's Daryl kid, what's yours?"

"Beth" she replied getting to her feet, "and you promise you'll take me straight home?"  
"Scouts honour" Daryl chuckled

Beth couldn't see why that was funny, but followed him nonetheless, "Lead the way Mr Daryl"

* * *

The woods turned out to be practically the backyard to Daryl's house. The house was smaller in size compared to the others that Beth could make out and shabby looking. What alarmed Beth was not the sight of the house but the yelling and the smashing of glass that came from within. Daryl cursed under his breath jogging towards the house, opening the front door he jumped back when a half naked brunette ran from within, followed by none other than Merle Dixon throwing the nearest item he could find after her, which happened to be a saucepan.

"Fuck you, you fucking whore," he screamed after her, "Tell Andrea I don't want your fucking services anymore! Bitch!"  
Beth froze making the connection; Daryl was Daryl Dixon, making him Merle's younger brother. Beth resisted the urge to hit herself in the face, she felt like an idiot. Merle spotted her, "I thought I told you to stay away!" he started to get closer towards Beth, "Don't you follow advise Blondie?"  
Daryl, who had picked up the saucepan handed it to Merle, "She's with me, I'm gonna run her home"  
Both Daryl and Merle went inside the house. Beth stood in the doorway. The front door lead into the kitchen and from the kitchen, Beth could see the living room. The house was in chaos. smashed glass, needles and broken furniture. Daryl groaned and turned to face Merle. "Doubt you'll help clean any of these will ya?"  
Merle shook his head and set himself down on the couch, he was watching Beth like a hawk.

"How you two know each other then? He's never mentioned you"  
Beth shrugged, "Picked me up from the woods than started to stalk me"

Daryl nodded; it was almost like Merle stalking young women was a common occurrence.  
"This'll take ages to clean up no thanks to Merle here. So he's gonna take you home"  
Merle tore his gaze from Beth to glare at Daryl, "Nu-uh little bro. Merle's going out"  
"Yeah to take Miss Greene home"

Merle grumbled saluting Daryl, "yes ma'am" he narrowly avoided being hit on the head by Daryl's boot.

"Ever been on a motorcycle before?" Merle asked, "No course you ain't" he smirked at her, climbing onto his Harley. Beth glanced at it before climbing on behind him,  
"Don't we have any helmets?"  
Merle laughed at her. Beth placed her hands on Merle's broad shoulders,

"I don't think so sugartits, hands around the waist"  
Beth wound them loosely around Merle's waist. Merle revved the engine with a chuckle, "If you wanna fall off sugar, that's the way to go about it."  
Beth tightened her grip, burying her face into Merle's back. The older man glanced down at her with a smirk, "Hold on"

* * *

The pulled up outside the Greene farm watching the house in silence. Through the window Beth could see her Father sat in his armchair, TV broadcasting 'Animal Rescue'

"Thanks for driving me home Merle" the teenager said getting off the bike as gracefully as she could, which really wasn't _that_ graceful. Beth smiled at him and after pressing a kiss to his cheek she turned to leave. She was alarmed when she found that she could in fact not move. Merle had hold of her arm, caught in a vice like grip. He smirked at her,

"I told you to stay away," he told her

With no warning, he leaned over and kissed her, she stared at him with wide eyes.

"What did you just do?" she looked at him as though he had just run her over with his motorcycle.

"I just kissed you" he smirked, looking very pleased with himself. He had wanted to ever since he had first seen her in the woods that night, but it didn't seem like the right time, then he told her to stay away and look how that turned out. He wasn't sure if now was the right time but he'd done it anyways. He grinned at her.

"I mean why" she insisted as the heavens opened and rain began to fall, "why did you kiss me?"

Merle simply smirked at her, cupped her cheek and revved the engine. He drove off leaving Beth in the dirt, shell-shocked. There was a cough from behind her and with a grimace she spun around. It was her Father.

"Care to explain what that was Beth?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_The Wedding of Bethany Greene- I think I want to marry you! Written By Dallas Jackson_**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of FANFICTION using the characters from AMC's The Walking Dead. All characters in this story are the creations of Robert Kirkman for which I claim no ownership over. The story follows Beth Greene on her wedding day in a cliché move about marrying the wrong man. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official storyline. I gain no profit from this storyline. Jimmy (Beth's first boyfriend in the series) was not given a surname; therefore Jimmy's surname has been taken from his actor's surname (James Allen McCune). The Dixons' father in the (albeit terrible) game: The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct name is Will; this is the name that is used within this chapter. **

**Fandom: The Walking Dead (TV Series)****  
****Rating: M (for excessive swearing and violence)****  
****Pairing: Meth****  
****This is an AU fiction, where Merle is 39 years old (to which I believe would make Daryl at least 32) and Beth is 18 years old going on 19. I advise you that if you have problems with this pairing or the ages of the characters that you do not read the following Fanfiction.**

**A/N: Also at the end of this chapter (or near enough) there's a scene with Merle lighting his cigarette with a match that is lit in his mouth, lets see if anyone knows where that scene is inspired **

**Dallas**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Beth froze, unable to comprehend what just happened. She was confused from what just happened with Merle, cold from the storm that was blowing in and embarrassed from her Father catching her.

"Hi Daddy" the girl said quietly brushing hair out of her face. Hershel's own face held no emotion, his clothes rustled in the wind and he pointed to the farmhouse door,

"Inside, now"

Beth hung her head, she felt awful. She had promised her Daddy to not go near the man, hell even Merle had told her to stay away, and instead all she did was get kissed. Hershel sat in his armchair turning down the volume of his TV set,

"Care to explain what that was Beth?"

Beth sat down on the couch beside Hershel's armchair, wringing her hands,

"It was nothing Daddy, it was just Merle being Merle"

Hershel shook his head, "I know this family darlin' they've been living in this town for almost as long as our family. Hell ol' Will Dixon was my drinkin' buddy before he died. They're white trash Beth, you don't need to be hanging around with them, especially Merle Dixon."

Beth sighed, "Daddy nothing happened, please just leave it. I'm tired" she began to get up from her space to go upstairs.

"What if Jimmy saw you with that man? You've practically just cheated on him Beth. Just think of that will you?"

With one last glance at her Father, Beth went upstairs and fell on her bed, the day's events running through her thoughts.

Beth awoke to yelling from downstairs, it sounded like Jimmy. With a groan Beth dragged herself out of bed and into the bathroom where she stood in the hot water for half an hour never moving. When she decided she was brave enough to brace the cold, Beth climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her. Once dressed in dark jeans and a white tank top, Beth made her way downstairs just in time to see her Father shut the front door.  
"Where's Daddy going?" she asked Jimmy who was leaning against the kitchen table,

"He's gone to pick up Maggie, apparently Glenn's too hung over to drive 'er"

Beth nodded and went to pour herself a cup of coffee, "So what are we gonna do today?"

Jimmy muttered something under his breath, chuckling to himself, "Wouldn't you rather spend the day with that new love of yours? What's his name? Merle or somethin'?"

Beth put down the mug to counteract her shaking hands, "I-I…"

"I-I…" Jimmy imitated laughing, "So what's he got that I don't huh?"

He began to approach her, "You think you're better than me, well let me tell you somethin' you ain't! You'll never get anyone who loves you, I'm the only one who loves you" He was getting closer still, Beth backed up against the counter, "Dixon doesn't love you, you wants you for one thing. How could you ever think of doing something like that to me Beth?" He said shaking his head, "After all I've done for you, you go and kiss Dixon"

Jimmy was directly in front of Beth now. The impact of Jimmy's hand making contact with Beth's right cheek echoed around the kitchen, she was stunned, he had never hit her.

"I have to hit you Beth," he told her slapping her again, "It's the only way you'll learn." The hits never stopped coming, one after another they made contact with her face, her body, anywhere. Beth sucked in deep breaths, trying to wish away the pain, she prayed to God but there was no answer. Nothing could stop what Jimmy was doing to her. The hits continued, Jimmy's rings catching on her skin.

Beth made no attempt to move; slowly she was beginning to see it from Jimmy's point of view. Yes she was a terrible person; she had cheated on her beloved boyfriend. Jimmy began to shake her,  
"How could you do this to me Beth? I thought you loved me but instead you went and kissed a Dixon! A Dixon Beth, they could ruin you!"

With a sigh Jimmy dropped Beth to the floor and stepped over her body. He took one final look at her; she was covered in blood,

"Maybe next time you'll learn not to be such a slut"  
He left her there, the young girl swimming in her tears.

The door slammed shut. Beth was alone. She waited moments, trying to decipher if he would be coming back. When she heard nothing but the bleats of the sheep and the mooing of the cattle Beth struggled to get to her feet. She had never experienced pain like this; the pain was almost too much…

Bethany Greene stumbled to the farmhouse door and ventured out towards the farm. She headed towards the road that led towards the Dixon's. She didn't want to be alone.

* * *

Beth hung onto the side of Merle's house with whatever strength she had left. The walk to the Dixon household was brutal on her when she was in good health, but now as injured as she was. It was pure torture. She leaned against the front door, slightly surprised that this time there was no yelling from the confinements of the house. She rapped on the door three times, three short, curt knocks. Yet nothing in the house seemed to stir. She tried again, knocking on the door in a quicker fashion. This time there was a groan and the sound of something being knocked over. The door opened to reveal Merle Dixon. He looked rough, dark bags were under his eyes and he was shirtless. Groaning he rested his head on the side of the front door, one eye flicked open before flicking shut again. The harsh sunlight was blinding him. Eventually, he forced both eyes open and needless to say, he was slightly appalled by what he saw. It was, in Merle's opinion, nearly as bad as Daryl's own wounds due to the encounters of his Father William. The older man extended a hand towards the petite blonde and with a sob, the young girl accepted.

"Who the fuck did this to ya?" Merle was pacing the worn carpet in the living room. "Did ya hear me girlie? Who the fuck did this to ya?"  
Beth flinched at the raise of tone in Merle's voice. The man spotted this and sucked in a deep breath and unclenched his fists. He tried calming down,  
"was it yer pa?" He asked, when Beth shook her head, he tried another name,

"Was it that boyfriend of yours?"

Beth made no movement and no sound came out. She was frozen. Merle's fists clenched again and he raced out of the house leaving Beth alone once again, but this time in the house belonging to the Dixon's.

* * *

Merle parked his bike outside of the farm that neighboured the Greenes'. He climbed off, shrugging off his jacket. No point in getting it messy. He strode into the farmland, heading straight for the farmhouse. With narrow eyes he looked into the window that led straight into the living room. He smirked. There was the bastard. Not even bothering to knock, Merle kicked open the door and walked towards Jimmy.

"Well, well, if it isn't the redneck who's fucking my girl"  
Merle made to grab him by the collar but Jimmy ducked out of the way. "I don't think so big guy. What do you get out of this anyways?"  
Merle just shrugs like he's mute. Jimmy gives him a wink and gets up from the armchair, giving Merle a tiny wink with a flick of the head. Jimmy had a smirk on his face that could almost rival Merle's.

"No disrespect to you mate" he said walking into the kitchen, bumping into Merle's shoulders as he did so, "But I can't help thinking that you're a complete cunt"

"Alright, Jimmy" Merle says copying Jimmy's early movements of the small wink, "Alright Jimmy you fucking cunt."

Then it all goes to hell. Jimmy sees it all too late, his eyes suddenly fill with terror, his arms reaching up to protect his face but Merle is up and in a flash grabs Jimmy by his hair, wrenches him back and sends Jimmy crashing down onto the Kitchen table top. Jimmy's nose explodes with a damp thud and the sound of bone crushing echoes. Merle pulls it back and doe it again. Blood sprays onto the wall. Jimmy was paralysed with shock, he made no attempt to get away, but he falls against the wall. Merle's got him by the throat and his hitting him around the head with everything in the kitchen that isn't nailed down; a plate is smashed in his face, as is a vase. Jimmy tries to cover his face with his hands but Merle had truly well lost it, how dare the little bastard hurt the blonde Greene. Shit's raining down on Jimmy's head, he groans with pain. Merle begins to move in close to Jimmy, he halts for a second to steady himself on his feet, and then proceeds to knee the young adult once, twice, hard in the guts, right in the ribcage. Merle is satisfied as he hears the sound of Jimmy's ribs cracking. Jimmy turned crimson. His head, thrown back in the air. As he comes back down he's vomiting, doubled over. Merle's got him by the collar again and gives him two rapid, one two, knees in the face and lets him fall backwards onto the kitchen floor, collapsing the blood-splattered table to the floor. Jimmy's face was smashed to pieces, a bloody mess. He was dazed and began to plead with Merle, saying that he'd never touch the pretty blonde again, but he doesn't listen. Merle is standing over him screaming,  
"you cunt, you wanna beat up someone well why don't you hit me instead of that precious kid you call girlfriend. Wanna hurt her again? I'll kill you, ya cunt!"

He kicks him in the side of the head with the heel of his shoe screaming "Cunt" at the top of his lungs. It was starting to become rhythmic. "You cunt, cunt, cunt, cunt!" Merle's trying to break the kids neck and Jimmy's head is flying off at all different angles. His face is pain and fear; his eyes were rolling into the back of his head. Merle gives him one last kick to the head screaming "Cunt" at him. Jimmy's head is off at a nasty angle, blood is pouring out of his nose. He's shaking and jerking around like he's suffering from a fit. Merle kicks him twice more in the head.

"Try and beat her again you bastard"

Merle goes to grab the pot of coffee that is on the kitchen countertop. He goes to pour it over the boy.

"Stop it, can't you see he's had enough? STOP IT!"  
Merle throws the pot to the other side of the room and turns, staring Bethany Greene right in the eyes,  
"Don't you fucking dare try and tell me when it's enough girlie!" He screams at her, "He hurt you and payback is a fucking bitch!"  
Beth makes her way towards Merle wrapping her arms around him, "You didn't have to do that you idiot!" she said, the words getting muddled as she buried her face in Merle's back. Merle turns towards her, stroking her hair in what he though was a comforting matter, when in fact it just mixed blood into her hair, Jimmy's blood.  
"I had to girlie, otherwise it would happen again. An abuser never loses sight of his prey". He looked down at Beth whose face was pale and still covered in her own blood. She sunk to the floor and began to sob and sob. Through her tears she stared at Jimmy's lifeless body before screaming. Merle stood there watching the scene. He walked towards Beth who was still screaming and did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her.

* * *

It took three months for Jimmy to recover from his injuries and during this time Beth tried avoiding him and her Father at all costs. She spent much of her time at the Dixon household and the house marvelled in the female companionship. The house was cleaner than it had ever been and Beth often made sure to cook a meal for the brothers to thank them for their friendship. But she couldn't avoid talking to her Father forever. No. She was back at the Greene farm and with a sigh let herself into the Greene house. Her Father, Maggie and Jimmy sat at the kitchen table. Jimmy's face still sported many unhealed cuts and a few scars. '_Good'_ Beth thought.

"Beth why don't you sit down?" Hershel askes, no demands to his youngest daughter, "Jimmy has something to ask you"

Beth sits down with an undignified plop and crosses her legs, she looks over at Maggie whose face is in utter excitement, and she looks as though she's ready to burst at any moment.

Jimmy coughs and her attention is brought to him, "We've known each other for a while now Beth and I want you to know that I love you"  
Maggie begins to bounce in her seat, "That is why" Jimmy continues, "after much discussion with Hershel, that I want you to be my wife"  
Maggie cheers and removes the velvet box from Jimmy's unbroken hand and hands it to Beth. The engagement ring is beautiful and Beth would have loved it, if it had not come from Jimmy.  
"Go on Bethy" Hershel says, "Put it on. Let's put all this Dixon nonsense behind us and move on" Beth eyes up the ring and closes the box. "I-I can't," She tells them.

Maggie deflates and she can see the anger begin to build in Jimmy's eyes.  
Hershel looks at her with a fierce glare, "Beth, Jimmy is good for you and you love him don't you?"

"Mama would be so proud of you" Maggie says, reaching for Beth's left hand. With her free hand, Maggie grabs the ring out of the box and places it in Beth's hand. "You love him Beth. You'll be so happy"

With a fake smile Beth places the ring on her finger. She smiles. "Okay" she says, "I accept".

Beth gets to her feet, "I'm gonna go down to the store and pick up a bridal magazine"  
"Oh I'll go with you!" Maggie says getting to her feet excitedly,

"No" Beth says a little too forcefully, "No, thank you Maggie. I'll be fine on my own"

As she leaves she hears Jimmy say to her Father, "I think we should be married in around a year, that way we can save up enough money. I was thinking though, that the wedding reception could be held here?"

Beth runs to her truck but is halted as Maggie grabs her hand, her older sister smiles at her.

"You're lucky Bethy!" She tells her, "Jimmy asked you to be Mrs McCune. I'm still waiting on Glenn to ask" Maggie sighs; she was all about marriage, whereas Beth was not, especially not with the one known as Jimmy McCune. With another false smile, Beth leaves her sister in the hallway and runs to her truck, as she locks herself in she sobs, then starts up the engine and drives towards the Dixon's.

* * *

Beth parks right on the driveway of the Dixons and lets herself into the house uninvited.  
"Merle?" she calls out.

Merle is there in kitchen with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, "Well lookee here, why if it isn't the little Greene princess." Beth rushed towards him and hugs him close,

"Merle I don't know what to do" she begins to sob,  
Merle looks down at her with a bored expression, "What do ya mean girlie?"

Beth holds up her left hand where Merle can easily see the engagement ring.  
"Oh" was all he said. He brushed her off and got to his feet lighting his cigarette with a match that was cleverly lit from his mouth. He exhales smoke and watches her carefully.

"Why'd you agree to marry him?" he asked

Beth shrugged, "Daddy and Maggs seemed so happy, I didn't want to disappoint them"  
Merle shrugs, putting out the cigarette despite it not being finished, "this is your life girlie" he says getting close to her, "Its time you start making yer own choices"  
Beth reached out for him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then to his lips. Merle pulled away, and while his ever-famous smirk was on his face, his eyes told another story. He let out a deep sigh.  
"I can't keep doing this Blondie. Yer married now and yer Pa would kill me if he ever knew"  
Beth shakes her head shushing him and kisses him again.  
Merle pulls away again, "I like ya, by god do I fucking like ya but I just can't… yer just a kid"  
Beth sat up straighter, "Y-your breaking up with me? You're just gonna leave me with Jimmy?" Her voice started to become hysterical.  
Merle placed a hand over her mouth, "Oh girlie" he said with a sigh, "We were never anything official to begin with" He took his hand away as tears began to run down Beth's pale face,  
"You're too young sugar" he continued, pressing one last kiss to her cheek, "I can't be with ya"


End file.
